Toast with the Angels of Los Angeles
by Kuro49
Summary: 10 prompted M2M drabbles. Matt and Mello were one Atlantic Ocean apart but soon they would both be in LA, the overcrowded city full of non-existent angels. And together, they were practically M to the power of Four.


This is a late but not never (well not yet that is) b-day fic that has been under construction for well over a year but actually finished in the spur of one night. DD: But at last, it's done and it was a lot better than I expected. This is not my fandom, though this is my second M2M fic (both for the same obsessive girl.) XD I don't own~

XXX

**Toast with the Angels of Los Angeles**

XXX

1. _Toast_

Mello liked chocolate for breakfast and Matt liked a nice cigarette but they both have toast anyway because it was the American way. Still, they weren't full-fledged American so they would pass up on the poached eggs, the bacon and sausages, the pancakes with syrup and the cornflakes in milk.

2. _Line_

Even miles and miles apart, there were certain connections made in the past that couldn't be snapped in half. Days would pass by and there would be a moment when that line, between a boy in Winchester, England and a boy across one Atlantic Ocean, would pull itself in until the distance was a blatant zero.

Blue eyes would find their way back to those glazed green eyes, looking indifferent behind those tinted goggles.

"So, where to, Mello?"

They didn't care for the time apart, they only cared for what's next in line.

3. _Frown_

They frowned upon the stereotypes because Matt wasn't only another VG addict, he was also a chain-smoker too! And Mello was no chocolate addict, he worshiped God in his spare time! They just happened to fit into these stereotypes oh-so-_snuggly_.

4. _Honour_

The tires of his Camaro were skidding across the tarmac and there would soon be bullets buried within his chest. But that was okay because death was imminent and it would be an honour if he could do it for Mello.

5. _Rewind_

Standing beneath the _Welcome to Los Angeles!_ sign, Matt didn't have a single piece of luggage when Mello personally picked him up from the airport, there was only a PS3 in his hands and a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. He pulled the car up to the other and his red haired best friend leaned his head into the opened car window with that same nonchalant attitude.

"Nice ride, mind if I drive it next time?"

"Whatever, Matt. Just get in."

With a shake of his head, Mello rolled his eyes as Matt sat down on the passenger seat with a faint smile at his lips.

Los Angeles was just another overcrowded city full of non-existent angels. If Mello could turn back time, he would have wished that Matt had said no to his offer. But he would be lying indeed if he said he didn't enjoy seeing the other by his side: all goggles and fur-fringed vests. It would have been lonely any other way.

Despite knowing how this could end (he wasn't blind enough to not see the scar burned across half of Mello's face) Matt was still willing to do it all over again even if he could rewind back to the past.

6. _Lights_

In the dark, the end of his cigarettes would glow a bright red as nicotine would fill the air up. But Mello wouldn't stir beneath the sheets and the grip between their intertwined fingers wouldn't lighten one bit.

7. _Yes_

Mello could ask for the world and Matt would never say no, he would just pause at the beginning of the next level and hand it over on a silver platter before returning to the boss that just wouldn't seem to die.

Game Over!

Start again?

Yes  
>No<p>

Matt didn't have to hesitate one bit.

8. _Search_

Matt didn't need to know what he was looking for. Neither did he need to know where he should start looking. All Matt knew was that his search had ended (before it had even begun) was the moment he laid eyes on the other boy: all blonde hair and blues eyes and hell, was that skintight leather he was wearing?

9. _Fair_

It wasn't fair that both of them had to die but neither of them complained because death was served equally to everyone and unlike most, they got to die together.

10. _M_

They are practically M to the power of four.

His name is Matt (Mail) and his name is Mello (Mihael). The repeat in the letter M may only be be a coincidence but they both know coincidences as a series of well-planned occurrences. One could say they are just thinking too much about something that won't ever matter.

Still, in the midst of Matt and Mello's firm beliefs: Coincidences don't happen because they are simply meant to be.

It doesn't matter otherwise.

XXX Kuro

DN is forever, 5 years after the original ending and the love is still going strong! HBD to you sis, be grateful. :)


End file.
